Acute ischemic syndromes involving arterial blood vessels, such as myocardial infarction, or heart attack, and stroke, frequently occur when atherosclerotic plaque ruptures, triggering the formation of blood clots, or thrombosis. Plaque that is inflamed is particularly unstable and vulnerable to disruption, with potentially devastating consequences. Therefore, there is a strong need to detect and locate this type of plaque so that treatment can be initiated before the plaque undergoes disruption and induces subsequent life-threatening clotting.
Various procedures are known for detecting and locating plaque in a blood vessel. Angiography is one such procedure in which X-ray images of blood vessels are generated after a radio-opaque dye is injected into the blood stream. This procedure is capable of locating plaque in an artery, but is not capable of revealing whether the plaque is the inflamed, unstable type.
Researchers, acting on the theory that inflammation is a factor in the development of atherosclerosis, have discovered that local variations of temperature along arterial walls can indicate the presence of inflamed plaque. The temperature at the site of inflammation, i.e., the unstable plaque, is elevated relative to adjacent plaque-free arterial walls.
Using a tiny thermal sensor at the end of a catheter, the temperature at multiple locations along an arterial wall were measured in people with and without atherosclerotic arteries. In people free of heart disease, the temperature was substantially homogeneous wherever measured: an average of 0.65 degrees F. above the oral temperature. In people with stable angina, the temperature of their plaques averaged 0.19 degrees F. above the temperature of their unaffected artery walls. The average temperature increase in people with unstable angina was 1.23 degrees F. The increase was 2.65 degrees F. in people who had just suffered a heart attack. Furthermore, temperature variation at different points at the plaque site itself was found to be greatest in people who had just had a heart attack. There was progressively less variation in people with unstable angina and stable angina.
The temperature heterogeneity discussed above can be exploited to detect and locate inflamed, unstable plaque through the use of cavity wall profiling apparatus. Typically, cavity wall profiling apparatus are comprised of temperature indicating probes such as thermocouples, thermistors, fluorescence lifetime measurement systems, resistance thermal devices and infrared measurement devices.
One problem with conventional cavity wall profiling apparatus is that they usually exert an undue amount of force on the region of interest. If the region of interest cannot withstand these forces, it may be damaged. The inside walls of a healthy human artery are vulnerable to such damage. Furthermore, if inflamed, unstable plaque is present it may be ruptured by such forces.
Another problem with conventional cavity wall profiling apparatus is that they can only measure the temperature at one specific location. In order to generate a map of the cavity temperature variation, one would need to move the temperature indicating probe from location to location. This can be very tedious, can increase the risk of damaging the vessel wall or rupturing vulnerable plaque, and may not resolve temporal characteristics of the profile with sufficient resolution. An array of probes could be employed but that could be very big and heavy.